Fire Emblem Three Houses: Otro día muy simple
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: Tal y como Hubert le comentó al sensei en el pasado, la muerte de Seiros dio paso a un baile de puñales en la oscuridad, que contra todo lo inesperado, ha desencadenado una nueva guerra y más sangrienta aún que la anterior contra Agartha y su tecnología, un nuevo episodio para la historia del nuevo Fódlan...


************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Fire Emblem es de sus respectivos dueños.************************************************

* * *

13 de la Luna Etérea del año imperial 1186 y en pleno campo. Con el dominio tiránico de la Iglesia de Seiros extirpada del mundo entero al fin, la emperatriz del Imperio de Adrestia Edelgard von Hresvelg fija su atención en sus aliados secretos, los Agarthanos y les declara la guerra, conduciendo al continente reunificado de Fódlan y el mundo entero a una nueva guerra, con el apoyo del marqués de la Casa Vestra, Hubert von Vestra, que funge de segundo al mando junto al instructor Yesayd, mejor conocido como el Asesino de Dioses por su participación en el asesinato de La Inmaculada, verdadera identidad de Santa Seiros, a costa de perder la capacidad para blandir la Espada de la Creación, sustituida por la Espada de Seiros, extirpada directamente de las entrañas del cadáver de su portadora original, quien a su vez recibe apoyo del Caballero Sanguinario. Ahora mismo, una batalla se está fraguando cerca de los territorios de la Casa Gloucester...

Tropas adrestianas montadas a caballo gritaban yendo a la carga contra el ejército agarthano, que abusaba de su tecnología futurista y las bestias demoníacas experimentales que crearon para defenderse de sus antiguos aliados.

\- _Ya podrían haber hecho bien el instructor y Jeritza su trabajo al atacar Sambhala_ – Pensó Hubert molesto y fatigado al resistir varios asesinos agarthanos viniéndole de frente – Bernadetta, necesito tu apoyo... ¡Vamos a luchar juntos!

\- *Un foco la alumbra de pronto y chilla a lo Homer Simpson, mientras se oye de fondo gritar a un Rabbid* V-Vale... – Asintió Bernadetta tras el sobresalto, por lo que rápidamente tomó su arco de plata refinado especialmente para ella y tras ver a cuatro gatos del ejército agarthano... – ¡Ni hablar! Esos tíos se ven demasiado espeluznantes, incluso más que aquellos calamares humanoides... – Declaró con pánico mientras veía los textos negros alrededor de esos tíos que ponía "ESPELUZNANTE".

\- ¿Incluso **más** terroríficos que yo? – Preguntó Hubert sacándola su mejor faceta siniestra, sin dejar de vigilar la misteriosa barra azul vacía que ponía "Acojonómetro" que apareció a su lado, sumiéndolos en un incómodo silencio del tal calibre, que incluso los agarthanos les esquivaban como al ganso con guadaña que les perseguía incansablemente y honkeaba periódicamente.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Bernie echando unas agallas inusuales en ella al asunto – ¡**DEFINITIVAMENTE** nada es más terrorífico que mi propio marido! ¡Allé vamos!

\- _Jo, jo, cuánto coraje tiene de pronto la condesa von Varley para ponerme verde sin tapujos a mí, al marqués Vestra_ – Pensó Hubert mientras sonreía complacido por aplicarla psicología inversa, y la tigresa que había salido del caparazón de un conejo asustadizo, sumiéndoles en un matrimonio que contra todo pronóstico, excepto los de Edelgard-sama por pasar del asunto, Jeritza porque sí y el sensei porque sufría resaca tras emborracharlos a todos en aquella fiesta de estilo nórdico, era demencialmente fructífero.

* * *

**Justo a tiempo para poder desear a los que me sigan feliz nueva década (pues este próximo año ya entramos en los años 20, ¡qué viejo me sientooo...!), ofreciendo mi primer oneshot como despedida del año.**

**Ya entrando en materia... Yup, este oneshot dibuja más o menos el panorama del mundo en cuanto la Iglesia de Seiros es destruida en la ruta del imperio, la cual por cierto fue mi primera ruta (la firmeza de Edelgard para afrontar las circunstancias y que no es una Kylo Ren, es algo que realmente me encantó de ella, además de su trágica infancia, que junto al momento decisivo y lo romanticón que me he estado volviendo últimamente, me hicieron decantarme por defender a mi alumna de Rhea, la cual ya tenía BASTANTE claro que ella era en realidad Seiros, y que estaba mal de la olla), y en cuanto tenga el Season Pass con el DLC final, me lo volveré a pasar con Edel en Maddening y usando al Death Knight, mientras trato de marcarme un Byleth Solo. Visto lo que ya hemos visto hasta ahora, es lógico pensar que Thales (o su verdadero líder, si existe) tuviera un as reservado para cuando Edel decidiera traicionarle, de ahí la batalla. ¿Y por qué Hubert con Bernie? Porque me encanta el dúo que conforman (¿quién no se ha reído alguna vez con las disparatadas que la pobre Bernie dice/hace?), más incluso que Ferdinand, por muchos nexos que les unan (sé lo de las muñcas, muy trololololol).**

**Y antes de soltar más, me despido de todo el mundo hasta el Domingo, pues a partir de ese día comienzo a publicar un nuevo Fanfic, y si termino a tiempo, muy pronto estará el remake de DLAD y dibujar así una mirada más oscura de Remmant. ¡Feliz 2020 y nueva década!**


End file.
